Sloppy Seconds
by Stony22
Summary: After Steve and Tony assure Bruce that he'll never have to partake in their three o'clock ritual, they have a little fun in the kitchen.


"Tony, we need to focus on the task at hand. We need to choose which of these two articles is going to be included under the biology section of our journal," Bruce stated as he tapped his pen on the workbench, trying to move the conversation to a more productive direction.

"That can wait. It's not going to be published for another week anyway. We have all of the other categories filled so there's no rush for this one. Now back to what I was saying… Why did you throw up when you spent time with Steve and Clint last week?" Tony questioned as he stopped pacing around the lab, took a seat next to him and sat so close that Bruce could feel his warm breath on his neck.

Bruce knew he couldn't lie to Tony about the reason why he vomited, and as much as it bothered him that he couldn't fib to his friend it was ultimately a good thing. The two men had a strange brotherly bond that developed after their time on the Helicarrier, and Tony was the one man who knew him best. He never had a friend as supportive and caring as Tony, and the fact that he embraced the "other guy" instead of being afraid of him really helped Bruce a lot. As a result, he felt for the most part at ease with the genius, and he owed it to Tony to be completely honest with him.

"The reason I threw up was because of the fact that you masturbated to '2 Girls 1 Cup', Tony. It's just disgusting…" Bruce thought back to the live stream of Tony touching himself to the scat video, and he could taste bile rising in the back of his throat.

"I knew it. And look, it's not that disgusting. You just have to spray it with disinfectant, which I totally bought some specifically made for this type of thing. Well actually I hired someone to develop it for me. And maybe there's a set of colognes that smell like every part of Steve's body I love in the works. But that's not the point. Anyway, what's the problem with a little shit? Haven't you read the book 'Everybody Poops'?" Tony rambled as he put his hand on Bruce's thigh and gently stoked his fingers along the coarse fabric of his jeans.

"Tony, just because everyone goes to the bathroom doesn't mean that everyone wants to play with the results. Look, I know what you're doing. You think by touching me like that I'm going to want to try this, and we both know it's not going to work. Steve won't try it with you and I'm not going to do it either, I'm sorry," the scientist sighed as he grabbed Tony's hand and moved it off of his thigh.

When Bruce tried to completely let go of Tony's hand, the genius placed both of his hands on the scientist's, sandwiching it between his. He looked Bruce square in the eyes, and a serious look developed on his face. There was silence between them for what felt like an eternity, and Bruce shifted a little in his seat in discomfort from Tony's gaze.

"Bruce, with the reaction you had I would never ask you to try it, you should know that. I'm never going to make you do anything you don't want to; when Steve and I fuck you it's not about us, it's about you. And for the record, Steve actually loves it and can't get enough. Speaking of Steve… Jarvis, what time is it?" Tony's thoughts trailed off as the A.I announced the time.

Bruce watched as Tony's eyes lit up, his palms became damp, and he licked his lips in anticipation. He watched as Steve stormed into the room, swooped Tony up off of the stool and carried him out of the lab over his shoulder. Tony gave Bruce a thumbs up on the way out, and as the scientist watched them hop into the elevator he realized exactly what they were about to do. He rushed to the trashcan in the corner of the room and vomited once again.

_Why do they keep doing this? It's almost like Steve has Tony trained… That reaction was like Pavlov's dog! I'm never going to come over any time around three again, _Bruce thought to himself as he wiped off his mouth, left the lab, hopped onto the elevator and went to his designated guest bedroom to brush his teeth and take a nap.

He tried to get some rest, but he was unsuccessful, as his head was filled with pictures of what Steve and Tony were doing. His mind painted a vivid picture of the act they were currently partaking in, and it made him feel sick. Now that he knew that they'd actually tried it and loved it, Bruce wasn't so sure that having sex with the two of them was such a good idea.

Several hours later, Bruce was having a snack in the kitchen when Steve and Tony sauntered in, holding hands and smiling. They were wearing nothing but towels, and they smelled completely sterile with a little hint of what reminded him of Irish Spring body wash. Bruce breathed a sigh of relief; when Tony assured him that they were safe and sanitary about it, he were right.

"Bruce, I'm sorry I took him away from the lab. It's just since last week we haven't really been able to control ourselves," Steve said sheepishly as a blush spread across his face and neck.

"It's okay, Steve, I understand. I'm just going to go home," Bruce sighed as he finished up the last bite of his sandwich and pushed the plate away from him.

"Bruce, there was more than one reason I invited you over today… We haven't gotten to have sex in like two months and that's just not right! Now what do you want? My cock in your ass, Steve's cock in your mouth, some nice rimming? I know it's your favorite after all. The options are endless and we're at your service!" Tony exclaimed theatrically as he let go of Steve's hand and raised his arms in the air, causing his towel to drop to the floor.

Bruce's cock immediately hardened at the sight of Tony standing naked in front of him. He loved the arc reactor's glow, Tony's flat stomach, the hair covering his chest and pubic region, and most of all he couldn't get enough of the genius' slightly curved dick. Sure, he was attracted to Steve when he removed his towel as well, but it just wasn't the same. His bond with Tony was far stronger than the one with Steve, and he loved when his best friend was inside of him the most.

Steve and Tony walked over to Bruce and carefully unbuttoned his green shirt in unison, their nimble fingers making the process short work. After Bruce's shirt was removed, Tony and Steve began to kiss his neck, sucking gently on the tender skin. The scientist knew there would be marks tomorrow and he'd more than likely have to wear a turtleneck sweater, but he didn't care. He loved the affection he received from them, and although he didn't want anyone else to know about their sexual arrangement, during the heat of the moment they could mark him how they pleased.

"Bruce, I promise we're never going to make you do anything you don't want. When we sleep with you, it's all about you and what you need. This is for you, not for us. Anything you need, we're here to give it to you. Just remember if it gets to be too much you can always say 'Kanye West.' Now tell us, what do you want today?" Steve whispered into Bruce's left ear as Tony nibbled on the other.

Rarely did Bruce ever think about what he wanted when he visited his fellow Avengers' tower. He was still surprised that Steve and Tony wanted to make his fantasies come true, and he was a bit embarrassed about having to tell the genius to stop during their rape fantasy role play. Sometimes when he thought back to that day he recalled the way he lost control and let Steve and Tony completely own him, and it aroused him and scared him at the same time. He was worried that if he let himself go again that the "other guy" would spring to life.

"Hey, we can't get started if you don't tell us what you want," Tony breathed into Bruce's ear, sending a delightful shiver down his spine; he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted, so he simply blurted out the ideas that came to mind.

"I-I want Steve to make us give him oral sex… And then I want you both to take turns with me… I kind of want it rough too…Is that okay?" Bruce expressed his desires hesitantly, and before he knew it Steve grabbed him by the waist, lifted him out of the chair, and held him up as Tony ripped off his shoes and pants.

"It's more than okay. Now get on your knees. Both of you!" Steve commanded as if he were a drill sergeant, and while Bruce complied Tony resisted his demands.

"Fuck you, Steve. I'm not getting on my knees for you. You seem to forget that I don't take orders, not even from Captain America," Tony spit in Steve's face in defiance, and the blonde swiftly grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down onto the ground.

Steve forced Tony's mouth open, and Bruce slowly stroked himself as he watched the hottest scene he'd seen in years. It was better than any pornography he'd ever seen, and he would have been content to watch Steve take ownership of his fiancé all day. Before the blonde spoke to Tony, he slapped Bruce's hand away from his dick and told him he was not allowed to touch himself.

"You're going to take my cock all the way down your throat and you're going to like it," Steve growled as he forced his cock inside of Tony's mouth until his balls were flush against the genius' chin.

Tony started to gag the moment Steve's dick touched the back of the throat, and Bruce continued to watch in awe as he watched his best friend's throat flutter a little from the wanted intrusion. He was choking on Steve's massive erection, and he made loud, gurgling noises as his lover face fucked him. Drool began to ooze out of his mouth and drip down his chin and onto the arc reactor and dripped down to his stomach. Tony opened his mouth wider to take more of Steve into his mouth, and Bruce was shocked that a jaw could open so far.

When Tony grabbed Steve by the thighs, the super-soldier knew to pull out. When Tony needed to take a breath he always placed his hands somewhere on Steve's legs, and his fiancé always listened. He pulled out of Tony's mouth, and the genius took a long, deep breath. When he tried to slurp up the spit and wipe up what dripped out of his mouth, Steve grabbed him by the head and lifted it up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Don't suck it back into your mouth. Spit it all on my dick, Tony. Then you're going to suck the head. Don't keep me waiting or you'll be sorry," Steve glared down at his fiancé, and Bruce's dick grew even harder in anticipation; he hoped that Steve would abuse his throat the same way, and soon.

Tony gave Steve an angry, reluctant look as he wrapped his right hand around his lover's dick. He let his saliva drop from his mouth and onto Steve's member, and he gurgled it around a little in his mouth before spitting it out onto his partner's rock hard dick. After the blonde's erection was covered in the white, bubbly fluid, Tony licked the underside of his partner's penis before taking the tip in his mouth. Tony made wet smacking noises with his mouth as he sucked on the head of his partner's cock, and he lapped up all of the spit on Steve's dick in the process, making it slick and shiny.

Steve pulled his dick out of Tony's mouth, grabbed the genius by the shoulders and hoisted him up until he was standing. He wrapped his right hand around Tony's throat and squeezed it just enough to make him wince and he stared deeply into his fiancé's eyes.

"You're going to fuck Bruce in the ass as hard and fast as you can, and you're not going to hold back. I want it gaping, and I want to see your cum dripping out. Bruce, get down on your hands and knees, then spread your cheeks," Steve let go of his grip on Tony and pointed at Bruce, who acquiesced to his demands.

When Bruce assumed the position demanded of him, he felt exposed. He was bent down, only supporting his weight with his knees, and he was holding his ass cheeks wide apart with his hands, allowing Tony better access to his tight, dry hole. Bruce blushed in embarrassment as he imagined how he must appear to Tony and Steve; he looked like nothing more than a fuck toy, something to be used and abused. While he loved being submissive and taking everything they could dish out, he wondered if they thought of him differently after their sexual encounters.

The thought was quickly pushed out of his mind when he watched Tony grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer in the kitchen, drenched his left palm and fingers with the fluid and smeared it on his dick. Bruce shivered with desperation as Tony flashed him a smirk before positioning himself behind him.

Bruce gasped when he felt a slick finger push into his asshole at the exact same moment that Steve's member pushed past his lips and into his mouth. Steve waited for Bruce to relax before he thrust his cock all the way down his friend's throat, and as he tried to suppress his gag reflex tears dripped from his eyes.

Tony shoved a second finger into Bruce's asshole, moving his fingers in a scissor-like motion to open him up wider. When he felt that Bruce was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and forced his lube drenched dick into the scientist's moderately prepped hole.

"Mmm!" Bruce moaned around Steve's cock as Tony pounded into him relentlessly, his balls slapping against his best friend's with each thrust of his hips.

Steve grabbed Bruce by the back of the head and face fucked him, forcing his dick in and out of Bruce's mouth and throat so quickly he could barely catch his breath. He coughed out saliva with each thrust of Steve's dick, the strings of spit sticking to the head of the blonde's cock and dripping down to the floor.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Tony cried out as he came inside of Bruce, shooting a massive load of semen into the scientist's insides.

The sensations of Tony pumping his warm cum into his ass and Steve forcing his dick down his throat were becoming too much for Bruce, and he began to growl and tense up. Tony, realizing what was happening, immediately pulled out of his sloppy, cummy hole and motioned for Steve to stop. He promptly removed his cock from Bruce's mouth and looked at Tony with worry and fear in his eyes.

"Here, I know what to do. He likes rimming, right? Since you were planning on fucking him after me anyway do it. I'll get in front of him and talk to him and help him calm down," Tony directed and Steve nodded in agreement before they switched places.

Tony got down on Bruce's level and brushed a sweaty lock of hair from his face and gently places his hands on either side of the scientist's face. He cooed softly to him, telling him that everything would be okay and that he wasn't in any danger. As Tony soothed him, Steve got to work on Bruce's asshole.

He got down on his knees, spread his friend's cheeks apart and lapped up the cum dripping from his gaping hole. Steve licked in a gentle, circular motion at first as he massaged Bruce's cheeks delicately, taking care not to be too rough with him. This wasn't the time for rough treatment, and he didn't want Bruce to Hulk out. Bruce let out a whimper as Steve pushed his tongue inside of his sloppy hole, scooping up Tony's load with his tongue and letting the salty fluid slide down his throat.

As Steve gently sucked on the loosened ring of muscle, Bruce calmed down and returned to his normal state of mind. He heard the kind and intimate words Tony used to soothe him, and when Tony saw that Bruce was back to his normal self he smiled. He kissed Bruce tenderly on the lips and chuckled a little as the scientist began to blush and moan from Steve's rimming abilities.

"Shh. It's okay Bruce, don't worry. You're fine now. You want Steve to fuck you or can you not handle it? It's fine either way, nothing to worry about if you don't want to," Tony reassured Bruce, and he smiled sheepishly in response.

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to continue, but he didn't want to stop. Bruce loved the way Steve's tongue felt in his asshole, but he missed the feeling of a cock inside of it. He wanted more, and his cock hurt from being erect for so long; he wanted release, and there was nothing that would stop him from getting what he needed.

"S-Steve… Fuck me please," Bruce begged in a barely audible whisper, though Steve heard it and took his tongue away from his friend's asshole.

Bruce's asshole was wet with saliva and the semen that Steve didn't lick up, so the blonde decided saliva as lube would be enough to fuck him. He spit into his hand, rubbed it on his cock and slowly pushed it inside, enjoying how slippery Bruce's ass became after Tony came inside of it. The scientist let out a quiet moan as Steve slowly fucked his ass, hitting his prostate with each precise thrust.

"Liking those sloppy seconds, Steve?" Tony teased before occupying the space between Bruce and floor and licked the precome from his best friend's slit.

Steve ignored him and continued to slide his dick in and out of Bruce's loose asshole, and it only took one more hit to his prostate before he came, covering Tony's face with warm, sticky cum. As Bruce's semen spurted out of his body, his hole quivered around Steve's thick cock, and the sensation drove the blonde over the edge. He painted Bruce's rectum with his semen, and as he slowly removed his dick from the scientist's puffy, gaping asshole some of it trickled down and splattered onto the floor.

Tony slid out from under Bruce's body, pushed Steve out of the way and spread his best friend's ass cheeks apart and admired their handiwork. He always loved gapes, and the fact that Bruce's hole looked completely wrecked caused Tony's dick to twitch a little in arousal. Tony moved his head down and stuck his tongue out underneath Bruce's crack so he could catch the cum that drizzled out.

"Push Steve's load out for me Bruce. I want his cum and you better give it to Daddy, you greedy little bitch," Tony demanded in a gruff voice; he loved the way Steve's semen tasted, and any opportunity he got to eat it he gladly took advantage of.

Bruce strained a little as he pushed Steve's jizz out of his body, and the fluid bubbled and splattered everywhere as it came out of his abused hole. Tony slurped up the cum that slid out of his best friend, and the rest that squirted out of him landed in the genius' messy brown hair and on his forehead. After he licked up the drops of cum that dripped out, he ran his tongue from Bruce's balls up to his asshole before pulling away and he slapped his ass hard with his right hand.

When Tony finished Bruce collapsed down onto the ground. His body was spent, his hole burned from the rough treatment it received, and he felt ashamed that he almost became the "other guy." Bruce covered his face in frustration and embarrassment as thoughts of the possible consequences of their rough sex flooded his brain, and he sniffled loudly, trying to hold back tears. Steve and Tony realized something was wrong, and they gently flipped Bruce over and wrapped him up in their arms, nestling him comfortably between their warm bodies.

"Bruce, I know what's wrong and you don't need to worry about it. You didn't become a big green monster and destroy my kitchen, so what are you upset about?" Tony asked softly as he gently ran his fingers through Bruce's sweat drenched hair.

"Why do you two sleep with me if I could kill you both? I almost became the 'other guy' and you act like it's perfectly fine… What if I can't control it next time and I hurt you? Do you both really want to deal with that?" Bruce questioned, his voice shaky and filled with fear as he remembered the damage he did to Harlem several years ago; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the two best people he'd ever met.

"Stop worrying about our safety, Bruce. We love you and we're not afraid that you'll change. If we didn't believe that, we wouldn't do this with you," Steve answered honestly and sweetly as he pressed a kiss to Bruce's forehead before giving a kiss to Tony over the scientist's head.

_Maybe they really do trust me… _Bruce thought to himself with a weak smile, and the three laid on the kitchen floor in complete silence; acceptance was all Bruce wanted, and he was starting to realize that he could find that in Steve and Tony.


End file.
